


Your Name

by Shankspeare



Category: Miss Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A Study in Pink, A Study in Scarlet, F/F, it is what it is, kind of
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shankspeare/pseuds/Shankspeare
Summary: The name “Sherlock” is a puzzle for Wato.





	Your Name

    “我明白了哦，为什么你叫夏洛克。”

    一边摆下晚餐的菜肴，和都一边随意说道。夏洛克在餐桌旁坐好，又等了两秒钟，可是对方没有继续。

    “那么，请说说你的推理吧。”

    和都抬起头，向她微笑，仍用漫不经心的语调一一说明。

    “嘛……恭喜你第一次做出成功的推理。就是这样了。”虽然，这番道理就和今天拿下的那个的士司机一样，明明近在眼前（谁都会喊她的名字，很多人还会在那个字眼上读重音），却无人察觉。“你是第一个解出来的，我哥不算数。——不过要是你敢说这种名字很可爱之类的话，我可要哭了。”

    而夏洛克的语气表明她完全不打算哭，甚至准备好努力把室友说哭。和都就像没看到一样（指望能吓走她，是夏洛克失策了），甚至探身揉了揉她的头发：“就是很可爱嘛。”

 

    “才做好晚饭，你有洗手吗？”侦探往后仰了一下脑袋，权作抗议。

    “你有洗头发吗？早上检查遗体的时候头发扫到了，我看见了。”

    “他是中毒死的，死亡时间不到两小时，呕吐物又没流到那儿。我的头发扫到他跟扫到你比并没有特别不卫生。”

    “好啦好啦。”和都收回手，转身要去厨房。

    “等等，先说完再走。”

    “咦？”

    “安慰我啊。你不是经常对别人说那些话吗，受害人也好，家属也好，连凶手都有份。”哪怕他们不听。“快点说，我好无视你的话。”

 

    “为什么我一定要说？”

    这就很尴尬了。因为除了“和都就是和都”，夏洛克根本组织不出什么答案。（想想看，在这两人之间，是和都 **先** 破解了夏洛克）

    （可是，她大概能举一些例子吧：地震、战争、藏在肚子里的炸弹。同理可得：夏洛克。）

    “这又不是案件，对吧？你既不是犯人……也不是受害人。”

    “就算知道我名字的意思，你也这么想吗？你真的不想解开么，not going to unlock me?”

    “Unlock…?”和都脸色越发的诧异，接着，掠过了一丝了然。

    （ **Un-Lock**.）

    “从来没想过。”她如是说道。“而且，夏洛克就是夏洛克。你将自己塑造成的形象，我想象不了有任何人能更改，把你变成不是夏洛克的另一副模样。我很高兴你愿意做我的朋友。”

    她的神情坦率而温柔，夏洛克细细寻找，但终究没找到她预期中的可疑。当她接受时，夏洛克终于看到了和都眼中的自己：那个把自己封锁起来的小女孩；那个下定决心特立独行的女人；那个第一次自心底里喜爱的知己。

    “这就是我说的，”夏洛克抬手比划一下，“你那些安慰人的话啦。”

    “好像是呢。”和都轻声笑了笑。“既然认得，就说明你有好好听进去。”

    “就是这样了？你难得破解了一个谜题，可喜可贺？”

    “就是这样。‘夏洛克’是个可爱的名字，就像你一样可爱，再简单不过。”

    因为我们都是应有的形象，就那么简单。夏洛克一直都说，简单、没有特征的案子反而更难侦破。

    将来夏洛克可能会向和都指出她的错误，因为尽管和都没有开了她的锁，她依然改变了夏洛克——而夏洛克显然也正在对她做一样的事。

    至于现在么，她只想赶在和都洗手回来之前销毁掉眼泪的证据。

**Author's Note:**

> 名字之谜是夏洛克小姐第一集引出的梗，为了CP，我希望这是只有和都在破解的谜题。  
> 如果后边真的解密，那景象肯定比这篇闹腾多了（日剧嘛）


End file.
